Sandra
Sandra (サンドラ Sandora) is a major antagonist of the Jumi story arc in Legend of Mana. She is a notorious jewel hunter who is infamous for mercilessly harrying the complete destruction of the Jumi race by stealing the jewel cores of its members. Prior to the initiation of any given core-stealing operation, Sandra is known to slip a note that clearly indicates her intentions in the intended crime scene. In order to avoid detection from her enemies (including the likes of Inspector Boyd), Sandra, when not actively engaging in her thieving activities, assumes the subterfuge of a respectable jewelry shop's proprietor in Geo, taking on the identity of a man named Alex (アレックス Arekkusu). At a later stage in the Jumi story arc, Sandra is revealed to be a member of the Jumi race herself, possessing a core of alexandrite. Following Lady Blackpearl's departure from the Bejeweled City, Sandra is known to have assumed the role of Knight to Florina, the Clarius of the Jumi. Profile Personality Sandra is a character who is portrayed to be devious, cunning and ruthless in the execution of her schemes to rob the Jumi stragglers of their cores. One prominent means by which she secures the success of her plots is through the employment of the tactic of subterfuge, where she assumes the guise of a completely different person in order to achieve her ends. In The Flame of Hope, for one, she disguises herself as a chaste nun of the Gato Temple in order to dupe the local citizenry, including the ever-wary Inspector Boyd, into diverting their suspicions of the jewel hunter's arrival to other sources. It is through these plots of hers that one can perceive Sandra to be tinged with a hint of sadism; prior to her arrival in any given locality where a Jumi core is in existence, she makes it a point to slip a note in an open public space to announce her arrival and gloat at the helplessness of both her intended victim and the people who seek to halt her in her tracks. In spite of the treachery that Sandra displays towards the Jumi race, her reason for doing so paints her as a character who, in spite of harboring motives that are intrinsically good, employs a methodology of acting on them that is markedly treasonous. Following taking over the role of Florina's Knight from Lady Blackpearl after the latter departs to search for the Sword of Mana, Sandra is observed to be devout and loyal to the new duties that have been imposed on her, but to a fault; her strong sense of justice causes her to feel immense indignity on Florina's behalf as she witnesses her liege, the sole provider of life-giving tears, being over-exerted to the verge of death for the sake of maintaining a war that she perceives to be "meaningless". This in turn spurs her into taking the drastic measure of withdrawing Florina into seclusion, and thereafter assuming the self-imposed role of a karmic messiah to reign death upon the Jumi for being the perpetrators of her liege's torment. In-Game Character Information |-|Sandra= |-|Alex= Trivia *As previously mentioned, Sandra possesses a core of alexandrite. This rare gemstone harbours the remarkable property of being able to change colours depending on the quality of the light it is exposed to; green or bluish-green in daylight, and a soft shade of red, purplish-red or raspberry red in incandescent light. (More information on this gemstone's property can be accessed here.) **This most likely accounts for why Sandra is able to switch between her male and female identities with little to no difficulty, as this is dependent on how she chooses to manipulate the colour of her alexandrite core. *Combining Sandra and Alex's names will give rise to the portmanteau "Alexandra", a very obvious reference to the core of alexandrite that the character possesses. *The flower in her hair is very similar to that of the Dahlia Coccinea, which can symbolize betrayal. Category:Characters Category:Legend of Mana Characters